1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intelligent system to indicate appropriate trajectories in cue sports. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing shot opportunities to a user playing a cue sport that includes beginning shot opportunities, subsequent shot opportunities, and preferred shot opportunities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cue sports like pocket billiards or Snookers are favorite games and pastimes for many users. In addition to learning the rules of these games, two important skills that a user should learn are correctly planning and executing shots. When a user learns to correctly plan and execute shots, a user is able to position balls for subsequent (follow-up) shots, place balls in a defensive posture, and select shots that have a higher probability of success.